


I'll Stop the World and Melt With You

by RupturedHaven



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, HuntingBird, M/M, Multi, Romance, Teacher AU, Teacher!Fitzsimmons, static quake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2020-10-14 21:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20607944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RupturedHaven/pseuds/RupturedHaven
Summary: High school teachers Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons accompany their fellow Coulson High staff and students on the annual camping trip, and being away from home brings about realisations and unexpected feelings between the two friends. AU fluff (mainly).





	1. Chapter 1

“I already regret this.”

Fitz sighed deeply into his coffee, taking a sip as he looked out the window of the coach, watching car after car fly out of view as it raced down the motorway.

“You’re just not a morning person, that’s all.” Jemma stated, sitting in the seat next to him at the very front of the coach behind the driver.

“I’m not an afternoon or evening person, either.” Fitz groaned.

Jemma smiled. “You’re such a grumpy old man.”

“No, I’m just Scottish. It’s our thing.” Fitz shrugged, standing up and turning behind him to face the coach full of excitable children. “Deke, I can smell that egg and cress sandwich from here; back in the bag until we get there!”

“Can I steal a sip?” Jemma asked as Fitz sat back down, gesturing towards his coffee.

He handed it to her with a smirk. “No backwash or else.”

“I’m sure Daisy was only teasing you about that.” Jemma smiled.

“And I’m sure she wasn’t. That woman is gross. You’ve seen her apartment.”

“She’s slightly untidy, I’ll give you that. But not everyone has the standards of cleanliness that we do.” Jemma said.

“I know, but the _smell_ – just like the smell of EGG AND CRESS, DEKE!” Fitz exclaimed, turning back in his seat again.

Jemma laughed as she nudged Fitz’s shoulder. “Just let him eat the sandwich.”

“I will do no such thing. This school trip will go without a hitch or I will scream, and I will not risk everyone’s enjoyment being ruined by a spilled sandwich stinking up the place. We’re on this coach for another hour and a half yet.”

“You’re complaining about messes and smells on the way to a _camping_ _trip_? I don’t think you’re going to enjoy this week.” Jemma said.

“I’ll be able to just about handle it so long as it doesn’t rain.” Fitz stated, noting the grimace on Jemma’s face. “It’s gonna rain, isn’t it?”

“To put it lightly.”

“Bloody hell.”

“Mr Fitz, you said a bad word!” A young girl sat behind them giggled.

“You misheard me.” Fitz said.

“No I didn’t.”

“You did. I knew I should have packed extra wellies!” Fitz groaned.

“Didn’t you pack three pairs?” Jemma smirked.

“Yes, but things get lost. Knowing my luck a pair will get stuck in some dirty, wet mud and I’ll have to abandon them.” Fitz said.

Jemma laughed. “You are _such_ a drama queen!”

“You won’t be laughing when I’m watching you desperately try and yank your wellies out of the mud, Jemma Simmons.”

“Fitz, it’ll be fine. We’re only here to make up the number of adult supervisors required for the number of kids on the trip. Grant, Mack and Lincoln are leading the whole thing. We’ll barely have to do anything; maybe just help set up camp and make sure no one runs into a tree or something.” Jemma explained.

“…It’d be funny if someone ran into a tree, wouldn’t it?” Fitz whispered with a smile.

Jemma laughed again. “You are a terrible human being. Why did you even agree to come on a P.E. trip anyway? It’s your least favourite subject in the world.”

“Because it gets me away from those arrogant Year 10s for a week and…well, I’d miss you. Probably.” Fitz shrugged.

Jemma said nothing for a moment, clearly taken back. She smiled. “Careful, that was actually a very sweet thing to say.”

“I have my moments.” Fitz smirked cheekily.

“Well I’d have missed you too, so I’m glad you agreed to come.” Jemma said.

“Bobbi and Lance are coming along too; you’d have been fine.”

“I know, but I’d have still missed you.” Jemma said shyly. The two stared at each other for a moment in silence before looking down at the floor.

“…Why did Daisy drop out, anyway? Bobbi taking her place was very last minute.” Fitz wondered.

“…You didn’t hear this from me, okay?” Jemma warned. Fitz leaned in closer with a smile. “She may or may not have hooked up with Lincoln at Andrew’s leaving party last weekend and may or may not have been avoiding him ever since.”

“I’m surprised it took that long for them to do something.” Fitz commented. “There’s nothing quite like the drama of the workplace romance, is there?”

“Absolutely not. Especially at Coulson High; most of them end in disaster. I think Lance and Bobbi are the only pair to have actually gone the distance.”

“Well, we always knew that was gonna work. It was only a matter of time before they got together.”

“We all got so frustrated waiting for them to get their acts together, didn’t we?” Jemma smiled.

“How could two people be so blind?” Fitz shrugged.

“I have no idea.” Jemma said. “Love _is_ blind, I suppose. And then one day it isn’t. My mum and dad were friends for ten years before it even occurred to them that they should be together. Mum always said it was like flicking a switch and suddenly he was her whole world.”

“Your mum and dad are the best.” Fitz grinned.

“I’m pretty sure they love you more than they love me.” Jemma chuckled. “After the classic ‘so, are you dating anyone?’ all I ever get is ‘how’s Fitz doing?’”

“I’m fine, thanks.” Fitz smiled.

Jemma rolled her eyes. “I’ll smack you, you know.”

“I don’t doubt that.” Fitz laughed.

“Miss Simmons, are we nearly there?” A boy shouted from the back of the coach.

“We’re still quite a way off yet, just hold tight. Why don’t you all sing something to pass the time?” Jemma suggested.

“Please don’t.” Fitz whispered under his breath. Jemma held back a smile.

“I don’t wanna sing!” Another child shouted out.

“Come on, where’s your camping spirit? Haven’t you done any songs in Miss Morse’s class?” Jemma asked.

“Nothing good!” A boy called out, making a few others laugh.

“I can do some Eminem!” Another boy exclaimed.

Fitz stood up. “There will be NO rapping on this coach!”

“Simon says that Mr Ward is rapping on _his_ coach!” One girl argued, holding up her phone with a text on it.

“Well, this _isn’t_ Mr Ward’s coach. The only rapping of any kind to be done on this coach is the wrapping of gifts you buy for family and friends at the campsite gift shop.” Fitz said. “I’m all for fun and games, but there is no place for rapping when – DEKE!” Fitz snapped, facing the boy sat in the middle of the coach holding an egg and cress sandwich into his mouth.

“I thought you were distracted.” Deke shrugged.

“Maybe you should finish your coffee.” Jemma suggested to Fitz, patting him on the back as they both sat back down.

“Good idea.” Fitz nodded.

One of the students leant over some seats towards Jemma. “You can do much better, Miss Simmons.”

“Mandy, how many times have I had to tell you that Mr Fitz and I are not…never mind, get back in your seat, okay? Everyone make sure your seatbelts are buckled!” Jemma ordered.

“This is gonna be a long week.” Fitz moaned. “Would you blame me if I threw myself out the window?”

“Blame you? I might join you.” Jemma smiled. Fitz smiled too.

…

Fitz woke up at the sound of his coffee cup sliding out of his hand and falling onto the floor. He didn’t remember falling asleep, but any thoughts over what time it was or how far away they were faded when he realised there was a weight on his shoulder. He turned his head slightly to the right, where Jemma was sound asleep with her head resting on him.

He said nothing as he shut his eyes and went back to sleep. He hadn’t noticed he was smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

“Here we are then, campers!” Grant exclaimed happily as three coaches worth of staff and students all trudged onto a large, soggy field.

“What a shithole.” Lance whispered.

“Okay, plan of action. You guys split into your groups of four and set up your tents. Mr Ward, Mr Campbell and I will be setting up our tent here. No one is to set up their tent anywhere our tent wouldn’t be able to see it from, understood? We’ll also be getting some logs and branches to set up a campfire and a place to cook. Mr Fitz and Mr Hunter will be in a tent on the far end of the field, and Miss Morse and Miss Simmons will be in a tent on the opposite end. Should you ever need any help, just find your nearest staff tent. Let’s get to it!” Mack announced excitedly before the field burst into life as excited kids rushed around and spread out to set up their tents.

“Hey, can I have a word?” Lance asked Fitz, moving him away from the others.

“What’s up?” Fitz asked.

“About the whole tent situation…I was hoping we could be a bit sneaky. It’s just…Bobbi and I would quite like to share one. I know it’s supposed to be same sex tents even for staff but if we don’t tell anyone it’ll be fine, right? You don’t mind sharing with Jemma?” Lance wondered.

“Oh, uh…no, that’s, uh, that’s fine. Sure. I guess.” Fitz nodded.

“You’re the best.” Lance smiled, patting Fitz on the back as they rejoined the others.

Jemma walked up to Fitz. “Bobbi just talked to me. Guess we’re roomies, then?”

“Guess so. Let’s hope I don’t snore.” Fitz smirked.

“Let’s hope _I_ don’t snore.” Jemma chuckled. “If I do, you have permission to suffocate me in my sleep.”

“Ditto.” Fitz laughed before clocking something in the distance. “Deke, tent THEN sandwich!”

By the time everyone was set up and settled, it was time for dinner. The staff and students all helped out to boil masses amounts of pasta and make some sauce before sitting on various logs positioned around the campfire Grant had lit to eat together. Night-time had snuck up on them rather quickly.

Jemma sat down on her own on a log near the back of the crowd of people chatting away and looked up at the night sky, where the stars were beginning to come out. Away from the light and noise of the city, the stars looked as bright and as beautiful as Jemma had hoped they would be. She hoped that if Fitz saw them he’d feel a bit better about the whole trip.

“Mr Fitz!” A little girl shouted out as she rushed over to Fitz near where Jemma was sat. From the tone of her voice Jemma could tell the girl was close to tears. “I dropped my plate. I’m sorry.”

Fitz knelt down next to her. “Hey, that’s alright, Poppy. There’s still plenty to go around. Take this one.”

He handed the girl the plate he was holding and watched with a smile as she walked over to her group of friends and sat with them. Jemma couldn’t hold back a smile as she watched the exchange. Fitz noticed her sat there and joined her on the log.

“That was adorable.” Jemma noted. “Aren’t you gonna get a plate for yourself?”

“I would if there was some left. I may have lied to make her feel a bit better.” Fitz said.

Jemma grinned. “Wow, you do actually care about your students after all.”

“Who’d have thought it, right?”

“Come on then, I’m not letting you go hungry. We can share.”

“No, it’s fine, really. I -”

“-Fitz, have some pasta.” Jemma stated with a sweet smile.

“Yes Miss.” Fitz grinned, pulling out a plastic fork from his pocket and eating some of the pasta as Jemma tucked in with him. “Mmm, crunchy.”

Jemma laughed. “It’s probably the first time they’ve ever cooked pasta. It’s not too bad.”

“I know, I know…grumpy old man and all that.”

“It works for you, though. I’d want to strangle most people who were that grumpy all the time but it suits you.”

“That’s very sweet of you.” Fitz smiled and Jemma chuckled.

“I suppose you do have your occasional moment of happiness. Surely you can admit this hasn’t been that bad so far?”

“I guess so. But if we’re attacked by wolves in the middle of the night the blame will fall on your shoulders.” Fitz said.

“I don’t think there are any wolves out here. Maybe lions and tigers and bears.”

“Oh my!” Fitz squealed and Jemma laughed again. “Happiness aside, I fear the hike Mack has planned for tomorrow is going to kill me.”

“It’ll be good for us! Taking in some fresh air, exercising our bodies…” Jemma said.

“Gross.”

“Oh, so we’re back to the pasta now?” Jemma joked and Fitz laughed.

“I see, so when _I_ make a comment about the food it’s mean, but it’s okay when you do it?”

“Now you’re getting it.”

“The injustice sickens me.”

“You know what else will do that?” Jemma asked.

“The pasta?”

“We’re on a roll with these jokes.”

“Everyone not listening to this conversation is seriously missing out.”

…

After a few more hours of marshmallows, campfire stories and Grant’s exceptionally detailed to do list for the next day, everyone went to bed, with Jemma and Lance managing to swap tents after waiting for the rest of the staff to fall asleep. It wasn’t long before the rain started to pour, getting heavier and heavier by the minute.

“It’s actually quite beautiful here.” Jemma said as she started snuggling into her sleeping bag, Fitz already tucked in on the opposite side of the tent. “The stars are gorgeous to look at.”

“They wouldn’t be gorgeous to look at up close, though.” Fitz smirked. “Much like most of the Coulson High staffroom.”

“It might be a bit too dark to see it, so I’m just telling you that I’m rolling my eyes extremely hard right now.” Jemma said.

“I understand.” Fitz said. “I should’ve brought more marking with me; it’d kill so much time during the day. The amount of essays on Elizabeth the First I have to read…”

“One of my bags is solely work I need to mark.” Jemma said. “Good planning, you see.”

“Alright, Little Miss Teacher of the Year.”

“Two years running...” Jemma grinned.

“Don’t I bloody know it.” Fitz chuckled. “Science teacher of the century, you are.”

“Okay, okay, I’ll stop.”

“No, it’s fine. It’s good to be proud of what you do. You work bloody hard.” Fitz said.

Jemma rolled onto her side to face Fitz. Even in the dark she could just about make out where his face was. “So do you.”

“I suppose we all do, really. My teachers at school were awful; had to basically teach myself everything. I’d hate for students to remember me like that, so I just do my job as best I can.” Fitz explained.

“There is no one I’d rather have to teach me History.” Jemma smiled.

Fitz rolled to his side to face her. “And there’s no one I’d rather have to teach me Science.”

“I found the speech you gave in assembly on the Spanish Armada particularly interesting.” Jemma remarked.

“Screw you.” Fitz grumbled.

“Especially the bit where you tripped over the model ship.”

“It came out of my wages!”

“Daisy got such a good photo of that.” Jemma laughed.

“I know; she framed it and gave it to me for Christmas that year.” Fitz said and Jemma laughed even louder.

“…We should probably keep it down a bit now. Wouldn’t want Grant to tell us off and find out about the scandal of a male and female sharing a tent.” Jemma said after calming down.

“Yeah; Lincoln and Mack wouldn’t care but Grant’s a sucker for the rules when he’s the one who makes them.”

“Exactly. And I’d hate to add any more fuel to the fire to the kids that think we’re a couple.” Jemma commented.

“…What?”

“Bobbi was telling me about it. Apparently most of the school thinks we’re…you know…a thing. They call us Mr and Mrs Fitzsimmons.” Jemma revealed.

“…Oh. Right.”

Silence.

“…Kids, right?”

“Huh, yeah.”

Silence.

“Well, um…goodnight, Fitz.”

“Goodnight, Jemma.”

…

“Fitz? Are you up? Fitz? Are you awake?”

“…I am now. What’s up?”

“Sorry, I just…we have a problem.”

“What is it?”

Fitz squinted as Jemma turned on the tiny lamp in the tent. His eyes adjusted to the light then widened at the sight of Jemma’s side of the tent, which was now a puddle of muddy water.

“It’s really coming down outside.” Jemma explained. “I woke up in a puddle. I think the tent’s on a bit of an angle so the water started piling up on my side. There must be a hole somewhere. Do you, um…you don’t mind if I shuffle up, do you? I know there won’t be much room, but -”

“Oh, uh…no, of course not. Can’t have you getting drenched, can we?” Fitz smiled, nervous for some reason.

“Thanks.” Jemma nodded shyly before shuffling along the tent towards Fitz’s side. It was a very tight squeeze.

“Hang on, take this.” Fitz said, unzipping his sleeping bag to form a flat piece of fabric and throwing half of it over Jemma.

“Sorry, my sleeping bag’s wet through now.”

“It’s fine, don’t worry. Don’t want you getting cold.”

They were side by side by this point, the limited size of the sleeping bag forcing them to scrunch up close to avoid being cold. After a moment of silence, they looked at each other and started laughing.

“It’s only the first night and look at us. I bet we look ridiculous.” Jemma chuckled.

“We look incredible, I’m sure.” Fitz smiled.

“…Goodnight, Fitz.”

“Goodnight, Jemma.”

…

“Thanks for switching with Lance last night, by the way.” Bobbi smiled as she and Jemma sat on a log, watching a small group of kids rush about the campsite while waiting for the second group to get back from their hike. Their group’s hike in the morning had been tiring but went without a hitch.

“It was no problem. Got a bit damp but Fitz and I had a good laugh.” Jemma said.

“I can imagine.” Bobbi grinned. “You probably had even more fun than Lance and I did and we-”

“- Please don’t finish that sentence.” Jemma said. “And I’m not sure what you’re getting at.”

“You know _exactly_ what I’m getting at.” Bobbi chuckled. “You and Fitz have been smitten since your first day. The guy hates any sort of manual labour but is first to help you carry your stuff into your office, you get on like a house on fire and basically share a brain, on the rare occasion you call him Leo he still doesn’t insist you stop whereas he’d correct anyone else who dared try it, somehow you both manage to actually find the subject the other teaches interesting…”

“Hey!”

“…and you light up like Christmas when he walks into the room. So does he. You have the most genuine and adorable connection I’ve ever seen. Everyone seems to see it except you two.” Bobbi finished.

“That’s because there’s nothing to see. He means the world to me, yes, but it’s not like that. Can’t a man and a woman get along really well and just be friends?” Jemma posed.

“Of course they can. I’ve known Mack for close to ten years and we’ve only ever been just friends. Coulson and May have known each other forever. And that’s what great about you and Fitz; this whole thing started with an amazing friendship!”

“Because that’s all it is! Honestly, you’re sounding like my mother and most of the school!” Jemma exclaimed.

“Then maybe listen to us. Or if not, listen to that…” Bobbi said, pointing towards Jemma’s heart, “…instead of that”, she finished by tapping the side of Jemma’s head.

“It’s not physically possible to listen to my organs in such a way.” Jemma smirked.

“My god, do you sound like Fitz.” Bobbi retaliated. “He barely said a word until you came along, you know. You made him better.”

“Let this go, Bobbi. You’ll be the first to know if I suddenly realise Fitz is the man of my dreams.” Jemma rolled her eyes.

“That’s how it always happens, Jem.” Bobbi smiled.

A wave of noise filled the camp as the second group of children came rushing back from their hike, somehow still full of energy after hours of walking. Grant, Mack and Lincoln headed over to the other end of the field to summon the third and final group to head out while Fitz and Lance walked over to Jemma and Bobbi, clearly exhausted. Jemma and Bobbi held back grins.

“Never again.” Lance panted.

“What’s the point in being alive?” Fitz groaned.

Jemma and Bobbi laughed for a moment before Jemma’s smile suddenly dropped as she stood up and walked close to Fitz. “You’re bleeding!”

“Oh yeah, I may have fallen into a ditch.” Fitz sighed.

“Only good thing that’s happened today.” Lance chuckled.

“It wasn’t funny, I -” Fitz began, stopping only when Jemma started inspecting the cut on his head, gently tapping it with her delicate fingers.

“Are you okay? You’re not lightheaded or anything?” Jemma asked.

“Jemma, it’s fine.”

“Well let me at least clean it up before it gets infected. Come on.” Jemma said, grabbing Fitz’s hand.

“I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

“It’s better to be safe than sorry!” Jemma stated as she led him away. Lance and Bobbi watched them go with a smile.

“They really have no idea, do they?” Lance asked.

“Their obliviousness was adorable at first but it’s starting to get annoying. If they’re still doing this dance at Christmas I’m hanging mistletoe _everywhere_.” Bobbi said.

…

“How’s that?” Jemma asked, gently dabbing a wet cloth against the cut on Fitz’s head as they sat in their tent.

“How many stitches will I need?” Fitz joked.

Jemma smirked. “Quite a few, I’m afraid.”

“I guess I’ll have to brave it then.”

“What a trooper.” Jemma laughed. “How was the hike, falling into a ditch aside?”

“Torturous. Nice views and all, but torturous.” Fitz said as Jemma took a plaster out of her backpack and placed it gently over the cut.

“It really is beautiful around here. It’s nice to get away from the city and the school; helps put things in perspective and think things through. See the world differently.” Jemma explained.

“Yeah. It feels like back home is all a dream, right?” Fitz asked.

“Exactly. Part of me feels like we’re gonna stay here forever.” Jemma said.

“A small part of me wishes we could.” Fitz admitted.

“…How hard did you hit your head?” Jemma grinned.

“Shut up.” Fitz laughed. “It’s just nice to not have much stress, you know? And, you know, having a proper conversation with you last night was much better than putting up with Lance babbling about Bobbi would’ve been.”

“Well, you’ve always been easy to talk to.” Jemma smiled at the floor.

“As have you.” Fitz said.

Silence.

“…Thanks for patching me up.” Fitz said eventually.

“My pleasure.”

The tent seemed to light and heat up quickly as the sunshine beamed in.

“After all that rain last night…now look at it. Much better.” Fitz grinned.

“Perfect weather for another hike.” Jemma smiled.

“Piss off.”

Jemma burst out laughing, and Fitz laughed with her. They looked at one another as the sunlight lit up their features, and they fell silent from the weight of their thoughts. They’d laughed together so many times before, but in this place, with the sun shining down on them, it felt brand new. As if they were seeing each other completely for the first time.


	3. Chapter 3

Following another evening of crunchy pasta, campfire songs and Jemma and Fitz moving their tent to avoid half of it drowning in rainfall again, everyone returned to their tents for another night.

“And we’re clear.” Fitz smiled as he zipped up the tent entrance. “Part of me actually wants to see Mack and the others find out about Lance switching tents. It’d be nice to see if it’s possible for a guy with arms like that go all high pitched.”

Jemma smiled and said nothing, not even looking at Fitz.

He frowned. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah. Fine.” Jemma nodded, still not looking up.

“Jemma.” Fitz said sternly. “I know you better than that. You barely ate anything at dinner, which to be fair I can’t blame you for…”

Jemma smiled.

“…and hardly said a word tonight. You’ve been off with me since you patched me up. What did I do?”

“Nothing! I’m…I’m sorry. I just…I don’t know. I’ve been thinking a lot.” Jemma sighed.

“Seems like it was all pretty sudden.” Fitz said, sitting down on his sleeping bag.

“Sudden and slowly, I think.” Jemma said, chuckling lightly. “That doesn’t make sense, sorry.”

“It makes sense to me.” Fitz smiled at her. She smiled back.

“Daisy and Bobbi always say we’re psychically linked.”

“If that’s true, I’m terribly sorry.” Fitz grinned and Jemma laughed.

“It’s a pleasure. And an honour.” Jemma stated.

“It is for _me_, at least.” Fitz said.

“Me too. You don’t realise how wonderful you are.” Jemma said.

“Something else we have in common, then.”

Silence.

“…I’ve been thinking about you all day.” Jemma said suddenly.

Fitz looked at her, dumbstruck.

“No, sorry, that sounded weird, I…sorry. No. It’s just…earlier.” Jemma stuttered, sitting up straight and facing Fitz.

“Earlier?”

“Yes, when we were in here and the sun came out and…it was just nice, right? Just being alive and laughing?”

“Well…yeah. Of course.”

“It’s just that…no, never mind. I can’t.” Jemma shook her head.

“What?” Fitz asked.

“I can’t. Just forget it. We should go to sleep. I’m being silly.”

“Jemma. It’s okay. You can tell me anything. It’s only me.”

“That’s the problem.” Jemma sighed.

Fitz looked nervous. “…I thought you said I didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Exactly.” Jemma admitted. “You’ve done everything right from the second we met. You’ve been nothing less than extraordinary this whole time. And yet there was a moment today when I looked at you and it was like I’d finally seen you. Like I’d been wandering around looking for you, looking in front of me and behind me, but you were by my side the entire time. It was just a moment where I thought for a second that maybe…or maybe being so far from home and away from it all has clogged up my head. But what if it just made it clearer?”

“Jemma, I don’t really understand.” Fitz admitted.

“I don’t want to dare say anything in case I screw this up.”

“…Say it.” Fitz said. “P-Please.”

“Why?”

“Because I’ve never seen this side of you. I thought I knew you inside out but…I guess I’m finally seeing you too.” Fitz said, his blue eyes shining despite the darkness.

Jemma was silent for a long time, until she wasn’t. “I saw you for the first time today, and not because we did anything out of the ordinary, but because we laughed like we always do, converse like we always do…but away from normal life. Like it’s so natural for you to make me smile no matter where we are. And today I realised that I’ve never been like that with anyone else. I’ve always had to try and work at a friendship or a relationship and I don’t know why I’ve suddenly realised it but with you it’s the easiest thing in the world. And I love that.”

“…Jemma…”

“I don’t know what I’m saying. I’m not sure I have a point.” Jemma said.

Fitz couldn’t take his eyes off her. “…Then don’t say anything else because I…everything’s all muddled.”

“Just forget I said anything. Please. I’m sorry.” Jemma sighed. “It’s just being out here and away from everything…I’m being impulsive.”

“…I, um…it’s okay.”

“Goodnight.”

“…Night.”

Silence and darkness for what felt like forever.

Jemma knew what she was trying to say but was still afraid of saying it and making it real. Fitz thought he knew what she was trying to say and was trying to decide if it was terrifying or incredible or both.

“…Jemma? Are you awake?”

“…Yes.”

“I can’t sleep.”

“Neither can I.”

Fitz sat up and waved his hand around before finding the lamp and turning it on. Jemma squinted as she adjusted to the light, sitting up herself.

“This is ridiculous.” Fitz groaned.

“What is?” Jemma asked nervously.

“Every meaningful relationship I have always gets messed up.”

“…I’m sorry.” Jemma looked down. The sight broke Fitz’s heart as he shuffled out of his sleeping bag and sat at her side.

“I didn’t mean it like that. It’s not you at all. I’m the common denominator. I always get things wrong and screw it up somehow. I’m cursed. First my dad left and I’ve masterfully pushed away friends and girlfriends over the years by being such a miserable git-”

“-Stop it. Your dad leaving is on him, not you. You were a little boy who needed his dad and he left anyway. You shouldn’t hold yourself responsible. And if people don’t want to accept you as you are then you don’t need them. You have people who love you. Your mum, Daisy, Lance, Bobbi, Mack…me. We all…we all love you.”

“I know that. I do.” Fitz put his head in his hands. “I’m being a drama queen again, aren’t I?”

“Maybe a little.” Jemma smiled, placing a comforting hand on his back. “But we all have our moments. You remember the time I smudged that birthday card for Lincoln.”

Fitz couldn’t help but smile. “That wasn’t your finest moment, I’ll admit. You acted like it was the worst thing that had ever happened.”

“I did.” Jemma nodded, looking at Fitz. “And what did you do then?”

“…Went out and bought you a replacement one.”

“Wasting your whole lunch break queuing in a shop for me. Without even being asked. _That’s_ who you are. Not the man who pushes people away, the man who reminds everyone the world hasn’t ended.” Jemma said. “You’re amazing.”

“Well, you were bound to rub off on me at some point.” Fitz looked down at the floor before finding the courage to look up at Jemma, who was staring at him with wide eyes.

“…What if…?” Jemma began.

“What?”

“What everyone always says…what if they were right?”

Fitz was afraid Jemma could hear his heartbeat. “Right about what?” 

Jemma didn’t think about what to do next because she knew she couldn’t. If she did, she’d stop herself. Instead, she placed a tentative hand on Fitz’s shoulder and leaned closer, pressing her lips against his.

The terror in her chest eased when she felt him kiss her back.


	4. Chapter 4

“Look at them. Just look at them.” Lance said the following morning as he and Bobbi watched Grant, Lincoln and Mack jog around the field together. “They’re like shit Power Rangers.”

“I think it’s nice they’re all fitness friends.” Bobbi shrugged.

“Please never say the phrase ‘fitness friends’ ever again.” Lance stated just as Fitz appeared out of nearby woodland and walked past them without a word.

“…Good morning, sunshine.” Lance said as he and Bobbi watched Fitz walk over and talk to a group of students.

“What was he doing in the woods?” Bobbi wondered. “I didn’t realise he was even awake. Must’ve been in there for a while.”

“Maybe the pasta from last night really didn’t agree with him. Wouldn’t be too much of a shock.” Lance suggested.

“I’ll ask Jemma.” Bobbi said, spotting Jemma walking out of her tent and seemingly looking intently around for something or someone. Bobbi rushed over to her. “Morning!”

“Hey. Morning.” Jemma said timidly.

Bobbi raised an eyebrow. “Everything okay?”

“…Not really.” Jemma said, finally spotting Fitz amongst the crowds of people eating breakfast or chatting to friends. Bobbi followed her line of sight.

“Did something happen with Fitz? He was a bit off with us just now.” Bobbi asked.

“I kissed him.” Jemma said quickly.

Bobbi’s jaw dropped. “You what?”

“I kissed him. On the mouth.”

“Holy…did he kiss you back?!” Bobbi wondered excitedly.

“Uh…yeah. He did, yes.”

“Jemma, this is incredible! Daisy’s going to be so angry she’s missed this! What happened next? You two totally did it, right?”

“What?! No!” Jemma proclaimed.

“Make out session?” Bobbi questioned.

“No…it was just the kiss. Followed by a long awkward silence and us going to sleep without saying a word.” Jemma explained.

“…Oh. Did you use tongue at least?”

“Bobbi!”

“Okay, okay…but how did this all happen? What does this mean? Not even two days ago you said that-”

“-I know what I said, I just…I don’t know. It’s all so bizarre and new.” Jemma said. “I’m not sure I’ve processed any of this.”

“But it was good? The kiss, I mean?” Bobbi inquired.

“…Yes.” Jemma smiled slightly, her cheeks growing red.

Bobbi held in a squeal. “I can’t believe this is finally happening! You two have driven us all mad for years! No wonder Fitz was up and about early this morning. He must be processing too. You need to go and talk to him.”

“Well…what do I say?”

“That you liked the kiss and would like more, obviously! You _do_ want more?”

“I…I think so, yes. This is just so sudden, I mean…these feelings just came out of nowhere like someone just poured them down my throat.”

“They didn’t come out of nowhere, Jemma, you’ve just finally realised they’re there. Like we’ve all been saying.” Bobbi grinned.

“Okay, okay…you were right. Well done.” Jemma smiled. “But how do I approach this? What if he regrets it? We haven’t said a word to each other since!”

“This is a big deal, Jemma! And a big change! We both know Fitz isn’t great with that. Help him through it if this is what you really want. You and Fitz…together.”

“Fitz and I…together.” Jemma smiled. “Wow.”

“You two are going to have the cutest babies.”

“Bobbi!”

“One day! Now go and talk to the man so we can plan our first double date!”

Jemma laughed at Bobbi’s enthusiasm before hurrying off across the field, Bobbi not too far behind. When they both reached the other end, Fitz was nowhere to be seen.

“Lance!” Jemma shouted as she reached him. “Where’s Fitz?”

“Said he was going for another walk in the woods to clear his head. He said he’s been up just walking around since 5am so I’d have thought his head would be very bloody clear by now.” Lance explained.

“Which woods?” Jemma asked, looking around frantically. “There are lots of woods around here.”

“He headed that way if that helps.” Lance said, pointing to some woodland a hundred or so metres ahead of them.

“Thank you!” Jemma said, running in the direction he indicated.

“You’re…welcome?” Lance said, bewildered. Bobbi caught up with him. “What the hell was that about?”

“They kissed last night.” Bobbi grinned.

“Shut up.”

“Jemma’s going to try and make it official.”

“Holy SHIT.”

…

Jemma spent ten minutes running from tree to tree calling out for Fitz to no avail. Her eagerness to find him had left her exhausted from the sheer effort she was putting into the search. She stopped by a random tree to catch her breath.

“…Jemma?”

Jemma turned around to see Fitz staring at her.

“There you are! I’ve been looking everywhere for you!” Jemma exclaimed.

“Well evidently not _everywhere_.” Fitz pointed out, the glare from Jemma quickly wiping the smirk off his face. “Sorry.”

Silence.

“…I, um…we should talk about last night.” Jemma said finally, her heartbeat thumping.

“…Yeah. Okay.” Fitz nodded nervously. “I’m, uh…I’m really sorry.”

Jemma was confused. “Why are you sorry?”

“For pushing you. You didn’t want to open up but I pushed it and that wasn’t okay.” Fitz said sadly.

“No, no…Fitz, I’m glad you did. You helped me say what I wanted to.” Jemma said, stepping closer to him.

“Oh…okay. Good.” Fitz nodded.

Jemma’s face dropped. “…Do you regret it? You wish I hadn’t said anything.”

“What? No! Of course not! I don’t regret it at all!”

Jemma’s face lit up. “Really?”

“Really.” Fitz smiled, finally being able to look her properly in the eye. “I was scared you did. Stayed out of your way just in case. You wouldn’t have to shut anything down if we just kept our distance.”

“I don’t regret it at all.” Jemma stated. “It was…very nice.”

“…Yeah?” Fitz smiled.

“Yeah. I mean I was terrified but…it was nice.”

“Me too.” Fitz grinned. He hesitated for a moment before taking Jemma’s hands in his. “I, um…when you were saying all those things…I was just thinking about how much sense you were making and that I was feeling those things too. I, uh…I think about you all the time. When I hear a joke, I wonder if you’d like it; things like that. I never though too much about why because…well, I’m not good at this kinda thing. And I’m not good at change. But the more I think about it the more I’m thinking that maybe it’s because I’ve only really experienced bad changes. M-Maybe…maybe I should try going after a change that would be good.”

Jemma was staring at him with a beaming smile on her face.

Fitz laughed nervously at the expression. “…What are you thinking?”

“I think you should kiss me again now.”

Fitz grinned before moving a strand of Jemma’s hair out of her face, leaning close and kissing her with all the passion he could muster. Jemma smiled into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Fitz’s neck.

Despite being so lost in one another in a place so unfamiliar, Jemma and Fitz felt remarkably at home.


End file.
